


Guilty pleasures

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [50]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Guilty Pleasures, Ice Cream, M/M, delicious ice cream, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Guilty pleasures</p>
<p>Shirou has a guilty pleasure, something he doesn't want to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty pleasures

Looking around the room, though he knew that he was the only one in the apartment, he couldn’t be sure when his lover would show up, before tiptoeing into the kitchen. Hand reaching for the handle of the freezer, the creak of the freezer and the wash of cold air against his face as he reached into the back. Right for the item he placed there just a few days ago.

‘This,’he admitted to himself as he pulled the lid off the expensive ice cream with his free hand, ‘was worth being sneaky’. Pushing down the guilt at the thought of not sharing with Yonekuni, but he reasoned himself that because the blond wasn’t overly fond of cold treats he shouldn’t have to share.

‘Still,’ he thought to himself as he pulled a spoon out of the drawer, ‘it is romantic to share a cone.’ He flushed at the memory, never seeing the figure appearing in the doorway. Digging his spoon into the creamy ice cream, lifting the utensil to his mouth only to have it stolen. Wide eyes watched Yonekuni slip the ice cream covered spoon into his mouth.

Spoon slipping free before the blond licked his own lips and leaned in, stealing his lips in a passionate, but cold, kiss. Maybe he had a different type of guilty pleasure, one that he could be open about.


End file.
